five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ask Gamer Guy
This is a short show where the animatronics ask Gamer Guy questions =Questions= Question 1 *Elijah: What is your favorite Color *Gamer: Green Question 2 *Wolfy: What happened to your right eye *Gamer: I don't think you want to know Question 3 *Kitty: What are your plans for Mike Schmidt? *Gamer: THAT GUY!!! I plan to stuff him inside a spare costume Question 4 *Amine: What is the inspiration of your character. *Gamer: My character originally comes from a minecraft avatar created by User:Theminecraftkid1221 Question 5 *Freddy: What do you see in Wolfy *Gamer: Uhh..... Wha...... NO COMMENT Question 6 *Chica: DO YOU LIKE PIZZA *Gamer: YES I DO Question 7 * Elijah: How do you feel about my love interest Dad? * Gamer: Shes a good woman. Do right by her son. Question 8 *Balloon Boy: Want a balloon? *Gamer Guy: No not right now Question 9 *???: I heard rumors of me becoming an actual animatronic with a good suit... Do you think it is true? *Gamer Guy: I think so. I saw the manager making measurements for a new suit Question 10 *Fairy: D-Do you like fairy tales? *Gamer Guy: Not Particularly Question 11 *Amy: JAKAKSMDOAOKAJSIDADEJKDOSLDWUWHQHSNDMCOW! (Who is the love of your life, whoever I'm talking to?) *Gamer Guy: Wolfy of Course!!! Question 12 *Brandon: Balloon Bro told me he has a crush on Freeta. Should he ask her out? He's nervous. *Gamer Guy: Tell him to admit his feelings slowly then maybe she'l go out with him (Note: IM NOT A LOVE EXPERT) Question 13 *Toy Spam: I'm going to rip off your face now. Was that even a question? *Gamer Guy: Just between you and me, BWAAAAAAAAAA *runs away* Question 14 *Toy Ricky: I heard somewhere that green is not a creative colour, what are your thoughts on this matter? *Gamer Guy: WRONG!!! Question 15 * Elijah: Can I buy a piano Dad? * Gamer Guy: Sure Question 16 *Spam: I totally don't look familiar at all. I also don't have anything that might belong to a deceased family member. Got any, grapes? *Gamer Guy: All I gotta say right now is....... DURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! (also I know you have my wife's mask. If you don't wanna die you best give it back.) Question 17 *Mr. Handy: THEY WILL KNOW THE JOY OF CREATION *Gamer Guy: Umm.... O... Kay?.??? Question 18 *John Schmo: *both doors closed, wearing Freddy Mask* You can't get me. YOU'RE out there and I'M in here. *Gamer Guy: I don't really care. Ill just steal your mask after bashing the doors Question 19 *Risa the Raccoon: As a response to your question, I think that you are one of the most interesting animatronics and you are one of my personal favorites. (That wasn't even a question!) *Gamer Guy: Thanks very muches!!! :D Question 20 *Mittens: what do you think of me hitting on your son :3 *Gamer Guy: He might not like that because he's seeing Amna * Mittens: I dontt care.... * Dillain: YOU WHAT NOW?! Question 21 * Lindsay: You're not gonna stuff me in a suit, right? By the way, your son is adorable. Can I have him? *Gamer Guy: That is none of my concern, and I would never stuff you in a suit, mostly because I know you would just tear me up if I tried. * Lindsay: What are you talking about? Im just an innocent girl.....with weapons. So....no on the whole son thing? *Gamer Guy: you can try, but you probably won't succeed Question 22 * Dillain: Hey there mate! What's your favorite food? * Gamer Guy: PIZZA N' SPAGHETTI Question 23 *Radio-boom-box-thing with a logo of a phoenix with a crown and a scepter (Anonymous voice): We have your son. Failure to obey such commands will result in fatality or damage of captive. Will you obey our commands? *Gamer Guy: *in a demonic voice* listen here; LET MY SON GO OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU AND TURN ALL YOUR SONS INTO OMELETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *static follows* *Radio: I'll take that as a rejection. *off-sounding* Maim the hostage. *Gamer Guy: *appears and attempts to harm everyone except for Elijah* *Endoman (the only one there, and the door is open): ISOLATE, AND DEVOUR. Category:Question Shows